A tale of Destiny
by the god wolf
Summary: a time of Fate must change by ones destiny.
1. a new destiny

**Fate series is property of type moon and Nasu**

I own nothing.

The tales of heroes are genuine, for they are pillars of mountains that high in praise.

where great men fought armies for glory.

Where Kings held their arms in honor.

Where knights held there code in chivalry.

For saints held their hands in prayer.

For many the total is held by their wills, but it is what pushes them to there highest degree

Many question there reason for this whether is prophets or philosopher's it does not matter.

it was there destiny.

But for one only Fate lies with him.

A small legend that holds weight.

A nameless warrior.

Orleans, 1431

Eastern side of Thiers.

While he wasn't old as many thought him to be he was fair in age, brown hair and brown eyes ,Captain Monty Enzo had seen battles against the British for as long as he could remember since he was child during the raid on his home, if the battlefield is where man were to find chivalry.

Then this battlefield was to describe as hell.

The smoke and Ash covered the sky.

Flames of dragon breath cover the land.

Soldiers of Fortune had been fighting for hours only to be prey for be the beast.The dead and dying had falter under the beast that had torture them through the battle, they had rip apart hostility that had gotten in there way.

Beast that were vastly Superior in terms of strength and speed.

There advantage be was flight.

There were called wyverns.

Creatures of myth that were similar to dragons only they had two legs and wings.

"Archer's push them back! foot soldiers stay in line!"

The French Captain had yelled out the remaining of his men they had been even with the enemy early only to be slaughter like cattle.

Men dressed in medieval French armour and cloaks. Nobles housing the family flags, Archers firing from the back.

" Captain! Our men are dying out here we must be retreat now!"an officer yelled.

" We can't hold out for much longer"! Another yelled

They were getting pushed back, the captain had cursed himself for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

All because of that damn church.

If they only had not killed her none of this would have happened.

"Captain! More of the dead are coming and are pushing in on us fast".

In the distance the fires rages on, the smoke fills the the sky turning it dark, the beast coming for more.

An army of the dead are coming.

The captain eyes had widen, they could not withstand another attack, they had to run now!

" All men on me! We are falling-"

Only to be cut off by a loud by screeching noise whirling his head to the source only to see a wyvern coming down at him.

'this is it' he thought.

That is until a projectile had went through the wyvern head knocking it's course off for it's victim only tackling him to the ground. Monty moving the dead beast wing off him and getting away from it.

Looking at the wyvern Monty could see a tip of a sword but something about was off as if it smaller like a dagger only longer, he cautiously went over to the beast to get a better look at it.

It was dead just by looking at it but what interested Monty was the sword looking at the back of it was like an.

Arrow?

"Captain!" A soldier called out.

An officer went up to him, checking to see if he was alright, he had give him a nod of assurance the officer gaze fell on the beast and the sword sticking out.

A flash of be light bright as a shooting star and a loud boom that could be heard from miles.

Dust blowing in on his face, the captain clear his vision to see what just happened he looked at where the incoming enemy army coming from.

Only to be shocked and see none were coming all it was a big Crater and bones of the dead scatter everywhere.

He truly wonder if he was lucky.

The sound of cutting wyvern flesh had pierced through the air as its head had fallen off until another would come, but only to suffer the same Fate as the last one.

A tall figure had moved in a fasted paced his dark tattered cape swirling around as he moved cutting down and dodging the claws and bites form the beast a wyvern had tried to get the jump on him only for the person in dark armor to counter it and slice it's head off.He jumped on top another and stab it through the head crashing down on top of it.

Rising up and facing the beast the helmet that was similar to a dragon head it's dark color that match the armor gave a sense of a menacing look to add fear to it the eyes of the helmet had glowed yellow and gave a growling noise. (Armor is similar to Lance Arturia alter)

It was as if as the wyvern's themselves regret fighting this thing.

He held his hands out and whisper two familiar words.

Trace...on

Two swords had appeared in his hands.

One dark as the darkest night,the other bright as the brightest day.

Two married swords that were never created for bloodshed only for Beauty.

Kanshou and Bakuya.

Throwing the pair of blades at the wyvern's at a high speed as they cut three heads off while few of them had Dodge, it was to be expected not that he had wanted to end the all in one go he had repeated the first step and dash forward to using the black to cut one down and both of them to stab through another.

He saw a pair charging at him but as planned he wanted them to.

The first pair of kanshou and bakuya had came behind them like boomerangs and stab them through the head they went crashing down into the dirt with rest of their kin.

"That's the last them"

He had no idea the exact number he killed probably around 15 or 20 they had appeared to be flying around the area and so happened to find him where he was.

He had no idea what was going on in all honesty he just woke not far in the bushes his injuries all over his body we're not Held his armor was dented up in a few spots and his body felt different than it usually should.

He felt lighter and his armor did not feel heavy as it should but that's not what was that had him more curious, looking at kanshou one of his favorite sword he had been wondering about since he traced a nameless sword the first time, the rejection of Gaia would always be present but he felt nothing like that.

In fact the air felt as if was free Mana more than usual he could only come with a conclusion

he was ether in the age of the gods or Gaia is not present Which is pretty odd considering the area however he still is left clueless.

'then there's that' Turing his direction to sky.

There was a void of black mass hovering above everything it was big as north America he did not know if it was relating to his situation however it probably was responsible what was happening around this land.

The hords of wyvern's running amok and dead scatter everywhere he had come across skeletons that were attacking some villagers he saved, the language they were speaking was French he was fortunate to have learned it since his travels throughout Europe.

He had also discovered from dead French soldiers that he was in 1431 France during the of the hundred years war while it was not exactly hundred years and also it been a series of wars between France and britain,Also certain historical figure should be around during this time such as.

Joan D Arc.

While thinking about this was interesting he had other matters to t attend to such as finding out what the hell was going on and saving anyone along the way.

Shirou really hope that this didn't relate to the holy Grail.

Knowing his luck it probably was.

In a far area in the countryside four figures had appeared coming out of a portal.

"Man that was a rough ride"a blue caster said walking out and stretching his arms he was dressed in blue Celtic altier with pouches and staff he build and had blue hair his name was cu chulainn.

"I don't feel so good" a girl with white hair had been emptying her stomach and gasping for air she was wearing a orange bodysuit fit for moving around and climbing, it also was had a symbol of chaldea her name was olga Marie current director of chaldea.

Cu grinned at her and said "not use to portals I see"

She glared at him but hold any retort she could give right now he chuckled and turned to face the other two companions.

A girl with purple hair and somewhat revealing outfit and holding her shield that was a represent of a certain round table she had looked around for a little bit and turned her attention to the you adult.

"Senpai are you ok" she asked with concern in here tone.

The young man in question had turned to her and gave her a smile and nodded his head in assurance.

"I am fine mash the question are any of you ok" he asked.

He had black hair and blue eyes he still had his chaldea altier on but it was covered over a black cloak with a pair of boots on and a sword to his be side.

"Better than ever" cu said

Olga gave a nod and mash looked embarrassed and respond with "I'm fine".

He smiled and nodded then decide to face their attention around them he looked at the castle where a possibility of nobles and knights, the he direct his towards the sky and frowned.

"It seems that destiny has been decided" he said.

As the other three members faced the sky they were shocked to see something so big hovering above.

"My God" olga said

"It seems that are time maybe limited but it should be enough" he said

Our Fate hangs in the balance but now that was to be decided.

With him here he would changed all.

For he has waited for 1000 years.

For he will have his new Age.

For his name was *ah*a.

 **Hope you guys enjoy leave some criticism if you mind I need it and I hope to see you guys next time no if you have questions I will be Gladly to answer them**.


	2. The faith

Fate series is own by TYPE MOON and Nasu I own nothing.

The sounds of horses and fighting could be heard thought out the battle as the villagers themselves had been killed, some had run off, others were ether in a very good hiding place or have not been spotted yet.

"We need to ret-"a soldier had been cut off by a spear stab through him.

A another soldier had his head ripped by a wyvern, another was burned alive, and another had his neck sliced.

The village was being overrun.

"We can't save them we must go!" one said out loud.

"We can't were surrounded" another yelled.

This is where they will die a horrible death that they had fought in this was no battle it was an extermination.

The screams of agony can be heard from another group of soldiers they had been torn apart.

The soldier had his sword in front of him in the ready he was injured from a cut from a corrupted soldier, it will get infected soon but that's if he survives Which was not likely.

Looking in front of him were approaching corrupted men he once called brother he had fought alongside them, now he was force to kill them.

"Oh my brother forgive me" he apologized.

One of the corrupted soldiers had tried to take a strike at him, only to be parried away and lose it's head.

Another had tried to come from behind but he Dodge and slice it's neck opened.

His was breathing very hard all this fighting and running had taken a toll on him he will not be able to keep this up any longer.

A roar had sounded out loud he turned his attention to the source only to feel a sharp pain on his chest as he was thrown in the air and crashed onto a wooden wall.

He had tried to lift himself only to grimace as his chest had a deep cut he screamed in pain, his vision was blurry he looked to the chaos only to see 3 approaching wyvern's ready to feast upon his flesh.

If there was anything he felt it would be fear, fear that he would not see the people closest to him fear that he would not keep his promise to his daughter,he was not going to make it he was afraid so scared that he could not get the courage to grab his sword.

"No I… must live.." he muttered

As if god was listening to his words the sound of cutting flesh was heard in front of him and the head of the wyvern had fallen off and was on the ground.

His eyes had widen he did not understand one second the beast was about to ripped off his head the next it's head was in front of him.

He looked up only to see what he would never be able to see again.

A figure fighting off two wyvern's at once with speed he could not see or understand he laid down as he was coughing out blood and tears falling from his eyes.

'Oh such a miracle' he thought.

The sound of fighting had stopped with sheathing of a blade then the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching then they stopped he opened his eyes as he felt the presence of someone looming over him.

What he saw was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his existence.

An angel of god.

Her beauty could only be described as such it was only thing he could up with.

Such beauty had died on the cross that day.

Her gaze on him was of concern as she kneel down to and put her hand under his head lift it up and her other on his wounded chest.

"Forgive...me for..I have failed"he cough only for more blood to flow out.

"Shhh...it's ok you fought hard enough" she hush him to keep him from taking anymore, she laid his head down gently and grab her spear then turned to face him with a smile.

She closed her eyes concentrating the energy from her spear to her hand and whispered a prayer.

"Oh Lord let thou be healed from blood".

A warm feeling had washed over him it felt pure and natural something akin to like being born again he felt the pain on his chest going away,and the wound sealing up.

"Rest easy now" she said as she got up and turned her attention to the village her expression had turned into one of sadness then turned into one of determination she unsheathe her sword and ran towards the battle.

He lost sight of her as he fade to black.

Stella was a young woman running through the woods as far as she can from the village with wyverns follow behind and her little sister in here hands Roslyn she was young and innocent yet to see the death of her father that died in front of them their mother had been separated from each other she would be traumatized for a long time saddening to see such bloodshed.

She could hear the beast screeching they were closing in on her that is until she tripped but that trip actually save her head from getting ripped off by one coming above for a sneak attack.

That didn't mean she was out of the situation she was in, as 4 wyvern's were approaching her she held the little crying Roslyn close to her and shield her as one of the wyvern charge at her.

That's is until she heard the sound of piercing flesh she felt no pain on her person she opened her eyes only to be surprised by the wyvern in front her dead what surprise her even more the head had a sword through it.

It's body was full of swords.

The wyvern behind her was confuse that is until it had its head slice off surprising the other wyvern's catching off guard.

Stella was confused on what was happening that is until a black blur had rushed passed her only to a wyvern getting run though by a claymore into a tree she saw a figure in black armor fighting the beast as he grabbed one by the snout and stab it through the head killing it then he was tackled to ground by the other one they had wrestled while the beast had tried to take a bite at him, he punched it and grab it's head and twisted it breaking its neck.

Moving the dead wyvern off him and getting up to check his surroundings to see if anymore were coming shirou had signed then and turned his attention to a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes and in her arms was a little on with matching facial features.

They were obviously afraid since they see someone observing them he turned his head in the direction of the village seeing the smoke and flying wyverns he then turned back to them.

"Are you all right" he said

She was surprised to hear the him speak French she nodded her head the he turned his attention to a area in the forest and. Walked towards it with his tattered cape swaying around he kneel down and drew something on it he walked back and turned his head to them.

" Go there to that dagger and stay there until this chaos has ended" he turned his back facing the direction of the village with head turned slightly to them"once nightmare comes and all is silent go to your home and hide for now".

He ran off in a fast hurry leaving a confuse girl she looked at the unknown swordsman in the distance and the dagger in the circle of the shadows with no option she picked Roslyn up and went into the circle of odd ruins.

She had wondered who he was.

In a rush against time is what it felt like for shirou the constant danger around him was getting worse he did not the source only that the fact this felt like magic in nature.

He did not want to leave those two on there on but he had to due to fighting he could hear in the distance he put up a protective barrier that would last probably a couple of days that if he doesn't come cut off the connection.

He felt a source of holy energy coming from this direction he picked the pace to find any links and fight off any hostility he a few corrupted soldier he then cut them down nameless swords.

He looked in the sky and traced his black bow and swords he shot each wyvern down in the head killing them instantly, he the continue towards the village.

He got to the entrance and the Carnage in front him the dead on the ground arms,heads, and legs scatter it reminded him of the hoards of dead apostles that appeared in small towns except ten times worse.

A wyvern had charge at him he shot it in the head and dematerialize his bow and projected kanshou and bakuya he then moved to a group of skeletons and cut them down he sliced three heads off with kanshou, kicked one down and crushed its head he then dash forward to a wyvern cuts it's head down with bakuya then he threw the married swords killing skeletons warriors in a boomerang of death before returning to him in his hands.

He then turned his attention to the sound of cracking bones he saw a woman fighting off a ground wyverns and corrupted in a impressive feat she used her flag pole as a staff knocking a wyvern around and stab it through the head then she dash forward thrusting the sharp end of the pole through the two corrupted.

He was familiar on such movement it was something he had not see in a long time.

'A servant.'

That is in which is a soul part of a heroic spirit.

Where he had saw her sword he already knew who she was.

The leader of the raiders

The hero of Orleans.

Joan D Arc the Holy Maiden.

But something was off while her feats were good it looked like she was having trouble with fending off she should be able to kill them easily.

That itself was not a good sign ether her master was I'll suitable or she was low on Mana and she has no master whatsoever that itself could prove problem.

He decided to help her he dematerialize kanshou and bakuya and projected his bow he fired swords into the heads catching the attention of the servant who was surprised for the she decided to go thank him later and get back into fighting, he then saw a group of approaching of skeletons.

He narrowed his eyes and held out his hand.

"Trace on"

A long spike like sword appeared he knock the sword into aim alteration into a slender shape and said.

"Aim for the blood demons heart"

Hrunting!

Realising Hrunting at fast speed it hits Targets piercing through five wyvern hearts and the broken phantasm the exploded, he then put down his and look at Joan who was finishing the last skeleton she looked at him and nodded he then look around for anymore and turned back to her to nod for assurance.

After the battle he had picked up the wounded and put them in a safe spot for her to heal them they both agreed on ask questions later after she was done heading the wounded, when she was done she turned to him with a smile.

"That's the last one they should be better in a few hours." She said.

He nodded his head he looked at the dead all around them" I do wish could have save more."

Her expression had turned of one of surprise and then pity" yes I to wish that myself."

He turned back to her " I myself have questions to ask if you are willing to answer."

She looked at him and nodded. " Yes to repay for the help you have brought me."

"Very well then"

Hope you guys like it I will say I will keep this a mystery of who is this shriou with only small details the big ones later on.

By the way who here think Fate apocrypha was trash.


	3. the awakening swallow

Fate series is own by TYPE MOON and Nasu I own nothing.

 **Sorry guys there was a promblem with the previous version of the chapter hopefully this is better.**

In the tower of Orleans sat a figure shrouded in black staring at the kingdom from the top and looking at the destruction she had caused for her own hatred.

Was it wrong to hate those that persecuted you for their own belief, she had ask herself that same question third time today in her head yet she had no answer, it was the thought that still lingers in the back of the mind and it irritated by her to no end.

She chuckled at such a thought.

She had looked down at the holy artifact that had been in church hands for long time such a thing had been in the hands of the son of God, it had been search by Kings, and famous travelers have it be in her possession felt to easy yet she had no problem with it, it was fascinating to have such power.

She looked out to the deep horizon where once the sun would be set on the ground going down all of Orleans was hers ,France had fallen,and a change of history had been altered to her favor it was a satisfactory that brought joy to her black heart.

She looked to side of her at man that had been staring at her for the longest time he was very loyal or you could say he had an obsession with her like a dog that would not stop following you after regarding it with your presence he turned to her and gave her a smile.

 _A murderer_

"Is there something wrong my queen" he asked.

"No Gilles, I'm just in deep thought" she responded.

She looked at the burned corps of bishop Pierre Cauchon as it laid unmoving and decaying by the ash in which she was on the stake in the streets being burned.

In this world was nothing more than ideal of evil that had Purge the lands for thousands of years how many have died for sins of mankind or the wars that had brought nothing but bloodshed she did not know there was nothing good in this world she herself was nothing close to that.

A sinister grin had came to her face.

If god could not bring the hand of judgement on this world.

 _Then I will._

 _A world in my image._

Sitting down and leaning on a tree as she stared at the lightning ashy sky that she once remembered it being bright blue with white clouds then she looked at the land of her once called home now was nothing more than a battlefield field with blood that can fill 10 lakes, the smell rotten flesh that will make a ordinary person be filled with dread.

She signed at the thought of such things it was saddening enough to see her home in such a state, to see nothing more than carnage in a fallen country it could be called nothing more than a slaughter.

Putting aside all that she looked at the man in dragon armor standing with arms cross staring out to the horizon,he had her heal the knights and villagers back at the village he also help the men rebuild the damage done to the village, but they weren't quite original but enough to keep a roof over their head.

On the outside he looked like a beast ready to devour someone any second, in the inside was a humble individual, looking back at it now he was 'more than what meets the eye' he was no ordinary swordsman with the way he fought, but when she saw him make a sword appear out of thin air it told her otherwise.

Magic

He was mage but not an ordinary mage one that fought with skill,speed,and strength with swords that can through skin harder than rocks.

She thought back to their revelation.

 _A moment of silence in the air had gave recognition, 28 swords stab into the ground for the dead they had been buried but there gravestone shall remain as a memory._

 _Kneeling down with giving a prayer to those that died her flag stab into the ground with her sword laid beside her as the wind blew her hair._

 _He stood behind her patiently for her, it would be the most honorable thing to do in this situation._

 _The silence had lasted for a while that is until she spoke up._

 _"You will have to excuse me for this is the memorable thing to do for them"she said._

 _"Please take your time for I'm in no big of a rush" he responded._

 _She stood there for some time finishing the last of prayer she stand up and turned to him with a smile._

 _"Thank you for your patience" she said_

 _"At the very least I'm glad to have helped"_

 _"Yes, all things aside I believe introduction are in section." she suggested_

 _"I am servant Ruler mediator of the grail war." she said._

 _"Mediator?" he said in confusion."Isn't the church the ones to supervise over the war?"_

 _She nodded her head." Normally yes but for a Ruler we there keep battles in order and not interfere if necessary."_

 _"I see, than allow me to introduce myself my name is shirou but you can me._

 _He hesitated before answering._

 _"Archer"_

 _She looked at him with mild curiosity as to why use the class name._

 _"You are not a servant yet you would use the class name, may I ask why?"_

 _" I prefer it for aliases"_

 _She nodded " I see, then are you aware of the reason for such chaotic events."_

 _He shook his head " no I was hoping that you knew what was happening._

 _"That ...I myself can't answer because I don't know the reason ether, I was just summon not to long ago._

" _That is troubling"_

" _Indeed"_

 _A discussion had continued for sometime, the thought of having to be summon with no knowledge of what was happening was troubling itself but looking at the situation from here they come with a few conclusion_

 _One was this was the result of a holy grail war._

 _Two was that someone had brought the chaos here._

 _The first one had to be the most likely scenario considering he had seen such tragedies in his journey from fake grail wars to one's wishes._

 _Even being the end result of one._

 _"It would seem that the both of us are in a direction situation" she said._

 _"Yes indeed" he agreed turning his gaze to the sky._

 _She followed his gaze only seeing what was held in the sky._

 _The dark mass in which had carried chaos._

 _"If we do not find a reason for what is happening soon, I have feeling that it will get worse". He then turn his gaze back on to her._

 _He then held his armored hand out, from what ruler could tell she new what it meant._

 _"May we find the cause of this chaos in a alliance"_

 _She looked at him for a long time trying to see behind in which that hid, she found nothing only truth and honesty more in favor of which._

 _She made her final decision._

 _"Very well then..., I jenne D Arc accept your alliance._

 _She shook his hand._

 _"May our fate guide us to victory"._

As she recall the memory and alliance they had made,she did not understand what draw her to make an alliance with him he didn't seemed to be anything like Noble or King but something else that felt familiar.

A leader.

One who had lead many into battle.

That aura had reminded her of the captains and commanders that lead thousands in battle and had fought beside them the very end,that same arua reminded her of herself.

Pushing those thoughts aside she thought back to her back to her vision on what is to come.

As a human she dreamed of future events that told her, as a child she thought of them as nightmares within time she accepted them as message.

As a servant it had became one if her abilities to foresee the future only in flashes of images.

She closed her eyes as to what she saw.

 _The dark queen laughing as the flames surrounded all._

 _The eclipse that will render all._

 _The awakening of the sea god._

 _The red Knight against the lion king._

 _The rise of the divine king and his kingdom._

 _The hill of swords._

She opened her eyes in grasp of air so much will happen in time she did not comprehend much of it,but some of the images looked familiar at the same time she wondered if those tie in different circumstances.

Yet she could not help but wonder if they were to happen where will they take place, some of those images she did not recognize of but she knew they were going to happen.

She looked out to the horizon.

'what will the future hold'.

 **xXx**

As shirou stared off into the distance searching for anything related he found nothing new, but thousands of skeletons and flying wyverns, they had not spotted his position neither did they decide to go and search.

He signed, he did not understand why was he here he tried to come up with theories as to why, but none made sense and the only that he could come up was with zelretch but quickly crossed that out he would have at least told him something before laughing and grinning before throwing him in a portal.

And a bad headache.

The only thing he could recall was him in sitting down and a flash of light.

Still, nothing will him a answer onto why only he must find the one responsible,the only thing he had was to relay that message.

He looked at the knife in his hand.

 _'this key shall be your way your domain, only in time shall it be sought'._

The message played in his mind once more only to be left in confusion as for what it meant?

'what domain?'

That he had nothing that he owned only himself, but did he actually owned land, he could not recall only thing he had was his inner world.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he more things to think such as his body did not feel normal,not in a bad way but he felt stronger and lighter his armor felt different like it was more.

Alive?

He did not know if something like this was actually real but he could feel emotions coming from the as armor.

Impatient

Annoyed

He didn't know what it was but it felt like the armor itself was telling him to go fight as if it was waiting to feast upon wyvern flesh.

Kind of weird for him to feeling bloodthirsty he wore this armor for a long time,he killed numerous apostles and beast, the armor itself was fine it was agile to move in but for it to acting like this was… bit worrying to say the least.

Aside from the armor he thought of a another topic that came up today.

 _Servants_.

To remember them was a miracle to say, at least that concept stayed with him, he can hardly remember the last time he saw one maybe when he was younger he remembered a bit.

 _The golden king stood up top on the throne._

 _"Come boy, for you have made this far"._

Old memories have faded sense then yet he had this distant feeling he was a looking for something, yet he did not know what it was.

He turned his gaze back to the horizon, he did not know why but he felt strange tingle deep whithin him.

"Shirou"

He turned his gaze onto ruler.

"I sense two servants not to far from here" she said getting up from her seat under the tree.

"Can you find there location"

She turned her head and pointed east.

"There"

"I see" he looked in the direction

"Are there any more" he asked.

She closed her eyes and concentrated before answering.

"Yes but it seems to be weakened as if it still is fighting while being defended."

"Let's go"he walked off to the direction only to be halted.

"Are you sure? we do not know the nature of these servants."

"I'm am aware of the possibility but they seemed to be in need if they fighting off something"he said.

"We need to gather as many forces as we can if we are to find out what is happening".

She looked at him to be sure of this decision.

"Very well then"she nodded in agreement.

"Follow me" she ran into the direction as he followed suit.

 **xXx**

They had ran for 5 minutes through the woods and on a path coming across wyverns ,and cutting them down along the way.

Finally coming to a stop on hill the scan the area only to see wyvern's coming down, with shirou taking the initiative to shoot them down with his bow.

One, by one they fell

"Shirou, down there" ruler said

As he followed her gaze he came across a familiar sight.

In a foothill of grass and dirt the the bodies of wyvern's, blood,and bones as two figures fought off what it seemed to be an endless wave of enemies coming from the sky and ground.

The sound of cutting flesh and blood came as a grey wyvern had been cut down in half, the man had then turned around slice off its head from another then another to the left had also suffers the same fate.

Then another, another, another, and another.

It was as if they were sent to their death by the swordsman.

"For beast to actually give me a bit of trouble is highly respected"

A samurai swordsman dressed in purple with long indigo hair and eyes, he was wearing a traditional umanori hakama and a kimono,in his right hand was a long and slender katana.

 _The swallow that sits in it's nest._

"To that regard, I like grace you with a swift death".

Another wyvern charge at him only for it to lose it's head once it passed by him, it was fast.. the strike itself could not be seen by the normal human eye.

 _At the temple, the lone swordsman guards the gate._

 **xXx**

 ** _Sorry for being late as hell had been sick and this chapter was meant to come out earlier but let's see where this heads off to hopefully the next one be late._**


End file.
